The Papier Machi The Paper Boy
by Lafeschieda
Summary: A boy at heart searching for his mater The Papier Machi, is on the run from the government who want to exploit and experiment with his strange paper aura that seems to hold a soul comprised of words and spells.


He sat there looking at the night sky, wondering what was waiting in his future. The

buildings around him seemed to close in and make his figure appear very small. He

looked down at his hand as it changed shape and reformed into a piece of paper. He

turned quickly. "**BANG!**" Jumping to the side of the wall, he flicked his hand around

as his body transformed into a wolf-like creature adopting its agility and speed almost

as suddenly as the man who had fired the water gun. The paper flew through the air

and attached itself to that man's face, blinding him instantly. He jumped from the wall

and landed softly on the ground behind the man just as a net was thrown over him, his

body reshaping itself rapidly into sharp blades of paper that hit the side of the net,

cutting the rope.

_Huh, _he thought sneering,_ They still haven't worked it out; I can get out of any trap _

_they set for me! _

He reformed back into the wolf-like creature and started to run rapidly down the

street. He looked back. Three of the men had grabbed his tail and were being dragged

along the ground. He dropped his tail. It turned back into ordinary paper and they fell

off rolling into the gutter still gripping small scraps of torn paper. He looked back

again. The leader of the group was running after him. Some of the other men were

running after him close behind whilst the one with the paper on his face tried

desperately to wet the mask with a water pellet but to no effect, it would not come off.

"My masters paper making skills where that of legend, it's stronger than any other

paper, you won't ever catch me," he shouted back at the men!

"Stay where you are and we won't hurt you," yelled the leader, aiming a gun at the

boy! As he did so, the boy jumped up on to a lamp post, changing into a small bird,

but they'd seen him. He quickly changed back into a boy jumped unnaturally high on

to the brickwork of the building beside the lamp post, gripping it like some kind of

Spiderman. He pointed his finger towards the building on the opposite corner of the

road his finger burst open like water as pages upon pages of paper streamed out and

attached themselves to the building. The men were close behind him now, aiming

their water guns at his body. They fired… "**BANG!**"...but it was too late. He tugged

on the line of papers and was immediately pulled forward very fast. He could feel the

air as it rushed by him it was cold and slightly damp. He pointed his hands higher and

higher as each time, (with the same sort of effect) his hand reformed into a leather-

like rope and pulled him up higher and higher, Slipping slightly because of the

condensation that had formed on the windows of some of the buildings. The men

were running around on the ground, positioning themselves into places where they

couldn't be seen by the boy, in an attempt to catch him off guard.

One of the men shot wildly into the sky trying to wet the sides of the buildings in a

futile attempt to stop the boy's rope from sticking but he was now too high. The boy

swung around the side of the building looking down as he did so. He couldn't see

them… "**CRASH!**"...his legs hit the edge of a railing. He put his hands forward to

brake his fall but he was going too fast. His hands tore off and his face hit the ground

and was also torn off. He went rolling forward turning back into paper as his head and

body hit the window smashing it to pieces. He re-arranged his face. In a split second it

was back to normal but he was still moving forward. He flew across the floor of a

well lit room before hitting an object very hard. He blacked out for a second as his

stomach blew open. There was a loud sound like paper being torn in half very quickly

and air escaping from a balloon. He came to an abrupt stop, a light from above his

head swayed from side to side blinding him slightly. He looked at his chest as he

realised it wasn't repairing itself He saw what he'd hit.

"Ouch! What the hell was that," said a girl's voice as she tried to lift herself up off

his exploded stomach?

"Shhh," said the boy whacking the girl in the face, knocking her back into his

stomach!

"Hey you stop that right now, Mister," said a woman's voice!

"Keep your voice down," he said in a low but angry whisper sending paper though

the air and hitting her on the mouth stopping her from speaking! The other girl tore

the paper of with one quick movement with her hand, pulled it from her face she ran

towards the boy and was about to hit him with a paper cut blow when she stopped and

looked down at his body.

"Anita, get back now," she said looking at the boy's chest and arms and almost

falling over in her abrupt stop!

"What's the matter," she asked turning around? Where her head had lain just a few

seconds before, the hole could be seen in the boy's chest. The hole's edge was

entirely made of paper and the paper itself was slowly re-fusing itself with his body.

Anita could see that the entire inside of his body was hollow and the back of his

stomach was entirely made of paper.

The boy's face was half torn between confusion and pain of realisation, but it wasn't

because of the hole in his chest. "You're paper users," he said half exclaiming half

asking for verification, half in fear?

"How do you know that?" asked Anita.

"Your mother," he guessed, "tore the paper off her face, only a paper manipulator

can do that, not even water can affect my will over paper."

"She's not my mother she's my sister Michelle and what the hell are you?" asked

Anita, in looking at him in shock.

The boy looked around the room. There were several women standing half in fear

half in shock in the centre of the room. "What I am is not important right now," he

said talking fast. "There are men outside. They're hunting me. I need your help. I

need you to hide me…" he said, and then added, seeing the looks on their faces,

"Please!"

"What are you," repeated the other woman who'd told Anita to get up?

"OK, I'll tell you as long as you help me," he said with fear in his eyes as he heard

shouts from way down in the street below.

"OK," said the woman looking worried, "Come here. You can hide…" She didn't

finish her sentence. The boy's body flickered like pages of a book in the wind, they

flew though the air and came to rest in her hand. A glowing symbol appeared on the

top page and the papers re-formed into a small pocket-sized book. The word,

Lafeschieda, appeared on the front cover, The Paper Boy…


End file.
